It is well know in the art of veterinary care that wounds whether that are post-surgical or trauma-related should be protected during the healing process. Items such as but not limited to ointments and bandages are utilized to prevent infection and provide support of the area adjacent to the wound. Additionally, it is common to employ a device that will substantially inhibit the animal from licking or aggravating the wound site during the healing process. One known conventional item that is utilized is the protective cone. As is known in the art the protective cone is fastened around the neck of the animal so as to substantially reduce the ability for the animal to lick or reach the wound site as the cone is typically flared outwards proximate the head of the animal. These devices are typically made from a rigid material such as plastic. Many problems exist with this style of device. One problem is that the cone substantially inhibits the peripheral vision of the animal wearing the device. This limited vision combined with the discomfort of the rigid material can create significant discomfort and/or panic for the animal on which the cone has been placed. Another issue with these styles of existing devices is that these devices inhibit or substantially interfere with other tasks involved in the animal's daily routine. The rigid cones often make it difficult for an animal to eat or drink. Additionally, these rigid cones interfere with the animal's ability to lie down in a normal position.
Another existing device in the art is a doughnut style collar that is manufactured from an inflatable material or is manufactured from a thick foam or rubber material. These devices have inherent deficiencies as well as it pertains to the daily activities of the animal wearing the device. The doughnut style collars maintain the animal's neck in an unnatural position and further interfere with activities such as but not limited to sleeping or eating.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that will substantially inhibit an animal from disrupting a wound site that is undergoing the healing process that does not interfere with the animals daily activities such as but not limited to sleeping or eating.